


Love Genius

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, One-Sided Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, gaikaka, thesis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai loves Kakashi and wants to show him that. Kakashi agrees, not knowing the emotional and physical rollercoaster he was about to get on. Takes place right before Kakashi meets Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Genius

Love Genius

:::

Gai waited for Kakashi on the rooftop of the brothel. He had been watching his eternal rival for weeks. No, Gai had been watching Kakashi since they’d met; he had been _spying_ on him for the past couple weeks. Usually, Gai would just watch Kakashi as he happened to walk by reading his perverted books, and ask him for a rematch or simply to join his friends at the dumpling shop. Gai respected Kakashi’s privacy – well, _intimate_ privacy – most of the time. But now, it was different. Gai was worried about his fellow ninja. He was worried about Kakashi’s mental state, so now he was spying.

Kakashi had recently left the ANBU – thanks to his, Kurenai’s and Asuma’s pleading to the Third Hokage – and was asked to train genin instead. Gai had hoped nurturing new leaves would take Kakashi away from the darkness of being an assassin. However, Kakashi has failed two of his teams and seemed darker and more depressed than ever. So Gai, worried that Kakashi might meet a similar end to that of his father, started following him more closely than ever: watching him go to his home, eat, sleep, run errands… but never in a million years did Gai think that Kakashi went to places like this. That’s right, not just one brothel, but quite a few all throughout the village’s red light district. And they weren’t brothels with female employees, either! All this time… Gai had no idea. Not that he knew much about his rival before, but…

Gai saw Kakashi exit the building and stand in the square. Of course, it didn’t look like Kakashi, since he disguised himself with a jutsu, but since Gai had seen the Copy Ninja do this several times now, he now recognized the disguise. Kakashi then began walking home and Gai followed as quietly as possible. The former ANBU ducked into an alleyway so he could change his appearance back to normal before resuming his way home. Gai watched as Kakashi took a long pause.

“You can come out now.” Kakashi suddenly said. Gai nearly fell off the flagpole he was balancing on but got a grip and kept quiet. “Gai, I know it’s you. Come down here.” The youthful man’s eyes widened, wondering how the hell Kakashi… because he was his Eternal Rival, that’s how. He clicked his tongue and jumped off the flagpole, landing in front of Kakashi. “You’ve been stalking me for two weeks. Why is that?” The Copy Ninja didn’t sound angry, but he was good at hiding his emotions. Gai, on the other hand, was not.

“I’m worried about you, riv- Kakashi. We all are.” The Blue Beast clenched his fists. “Kurenai, Asuma… we wanted you out of the ANBU so you’d be happier…”

“Oh, so that was your doing.” Kakashi interrupted, still sounding totally calm.

“The way you’ve been acting after leaving them… even colder than before… and going to places in the red light district?” Gai growled. “I know you read those books but… since when do you go to places like that?!”

“Since I was eighteen. Books and my right hand can only do so much.” Kakashi’s brow furrowed, finally showing some emotion. “You’re not judging my lifestyle, are you?”

“NO! It’s not that… but if sexual relations is what you need, why not get a…” Gai’s voice got quieter as the sentence went on, and then trailed off, answering his own question in his head. Why had the white-haired ninja not taken a lover? Because he was scared. And why was he scared? Because he didn’t want to lose the lover like he had lost everyone else important in his life: his father, Rin, Obito, Minato-sensei… So he just wanted faceless, nameless men to fulfill his sexual needs, not caring about what happened to them and vice versa. Gai wasn’t as stupid as everyone thought, however, it _was_ just a guess at this point. He didn’t know the facts, but he did know that his rival was hurt, broken, and lonely.

“Tch, of course someone like you wouldn’t understand.” Kakashi was tired of the silence, and tired of Gai. “You don’t have urges like that, maybe because you over-exercise. You’re probably still a virgin.” He might have gone too far with that, but he wasn’t going to apologize. “Quit following me. I don’t need a sitter.” He put his hands in his pockets and walked past the Beast, who was blushing angrily at Kakashi’s comments. How dare Kakashi? How dare he say things like that, when all Gai had ever done was care and worry about his rival, who he so desperately wanted to be friends with, perhaps more… and the former ANBU never noticed, never looked his way, never realizing that he was and will always be there for him, will not die on him…

“Was that a challenge?!” Gai said loudly, his voice echoing in the alley. Kakashi stopped and turned around, wondering what kind of nonsense Gai was up to now. “Was that a challenge, rival?” He repeated, slower and softer this time. “Are you challenging my skills as a lover, Kakashi? If so…” He inhaled through his nose and turned to face the Copy Ninja, his face completely serious and his black eyes gleaming dully. “Let me show you what I can do. Let me have sex with you, and if I do not please you, I promise to leave you alone. Plus, I’ll do a thousand laps around the village naked.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. He’d never seen the youthful man so serious about a challenge before, not to mention a challenge so inappropriate and downright weird! But Gai wasn’t joking or jovial when he said that. Kakashi thought Gai was angry about the comments and getting too swept up in the moment and said something he didn’t mean. So the Sharingan user let out a short laugh and said, “Fine.”

“Wh-What?” Gai blinked and released his fists, his expression changing from anger to surprise.

“I said fine. I accept your challenge, Gai.” Kakashi waited a bit to see if Gai would say anything, but instead he just looked more dumbfounded, if that was even possible. “But not right now, obviously. I need time to rest my body after tonight’s session.” He said that hoping it would make the Blue Beast fume a little, and it did. “Meet me at my place 48 hours from now.” He turned around. “Don’t be late.” And with that, he teleported away, leaving Gai in the alley alone and completely confused.

:::

Kakashi was pretty damn sure Gai wouldn’t show up. He sat in his kitchen, eating half a sandwich and catching up on his reading, unconsciously looking at the clock: ten minutes before Gai was supposed to arrive. Honestly, what had gotten into that idiot? Was he that mad about the things Kakashi did and said that he would proposition him for sex? He never thought Gai would say something like that. He never pegged Gai as the sexual type because of all of his youthfulness and righteousness. He knew the weirdo was obsessed with being his rival and whatnot, but now fuck buddies? No… knowing Gai, there was something deeper going on. But it couldn’t be as deep as love, right? Oh no, not that. Kakashi hoped that the reverse psychology that he used on the idiot the other night would work and keep him away…

There was knocking at the door. Kakashi cursed to himself; the moron came after all. He pulled up his mask and went to the door, letting out a sigh before opening it. Gai was there, his hands at his sides and his head down, his eyes covered by his black bangs. “Well…” Kakashi gestured for Gai to come in and he did, taking off his green vest and hanging it on the back of a chair a few feet away. “Look Gai, I said some childish and rude things to you the other day, and I’m sorry.” He said as he shut the door. “Can’t we just forget about this?”

“You’re not backing out now, are you, rival?” The Blue Beast used his serious voice.

“We don’t have to do this. We were just teasing each other, right? And you don’t have to do those laps or whatever…”

“Are you saying you don’t want to do it with me?” Gai finally turned and looked the Sharingan user in the eye. That was a good question for Kakashi, actually, because in these two days he hadn’t particularly thought too hard about the sex part, only about Gai’s goal in all of this. Kakashi took a second to look him over: very handsome face, of course bordered by that silly haircut, flexible, strong and chiseled body, though he hasn’t seen Gai’s penis since they were kids, and he remembers it not being impressive, which would be a pain since Kakashi didn’t like topping all that much. All in all, Kakashi would consider the youthful man a worthy lay, but…

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just… it’d be wrong to do it with someone I know.” The white-haired man stuttered.

“It’s not wrong to do it with someone who cares about you.” Gai said. “That’s how sex is supposed to work, Kakashi.”

“You’re judging me again.” Kakashi had kept his sex life secret for this very reason.

“I’m not judging you.” Gai needed to be cautious, here. If it sounded like he was lecturing Kakashi, then he would Chidori him through the window, not wanting to hear it. “Listen Kakashi, that night… I only wanted to tell you how much I had always cared about you, and that I want to help you in any way possible to ensure your happiness. But… seeing you go to those brothels made me jealous.”

“Jealous?” Kakashi repeated. Gai was glad that the former ANBU was finally listening to him.

“Yes, because… I want to do those things with you.” Gai said, and Kakashi’s eye widened. “I want to show you how much I…”

“Wait.” Kakashi held a hand up in a stopping motion. “Wait… Gai, please don’t say what I think you’re going to say. I don’t think I can…”

“No Kakashi, you need to hear it.” Gai stepped closer, breaking into the other man’s personal space. “When was the last time you heard it? When was the last time someone told you…”

“You want to know when?! Rin said it to me, and then she died by my hand! Don’t you get it? I don’t deserve to be loved!” Kakashi shouted. It was silent for a while, as Gai processed that horrible statement.

“Please don’t say such a thing…” Gai started tearing up, but held it back as much as possible. “You being superstitious? That’s not like you…”

“Superstition? No, it’s fact.” The former ANBU stated. “My Father said he loved me, then he killed himself. Obito said we were friends, and he sacrificed himself for me. Rin’s last words were ‘I love you’, and Minato-sensei treated me like a son. Everyone that loved me died protecting me, or so they thought. If you fall in love with me, you’ll probably do something stupid like that too, and even if not, if it is fate, then…”

“Fall in love? I’ve _been_ in love with you since we were children, Kakashi. I’ve already fallen a long time ago.” Gai confessed, smiling very slightly. Kakashi’s eye widened again, and he stepped back, his back against the door. “And I promise I won’t die unless I have your permission.”

“You can’t promise that, you idiot.” Kakashi said tiredly. “Besides, what’s so great about me, huh? You’ve never even seen my face.”

“I don’t have to know what you look like to love you.” The Blue Beast could tell that the word stung Kakashi like a needle. “I love how cool and strong you are, and how much you care about the village, even if you don’t show it. You acknowledged me as a rival, as a person, even though I am, as you say, an idiot. You always took your chances with me, but now I’m asking you for one more. I wish to show you how much you deserve to be loved.” He paused, taking a breath through his nose. “But I won’t force you into anything. All I ask is that you think about it.” He walked over to the white-haired man, but only to reach for the doorknob, silently asking Kakashi to move. Instead, he grabbed Gai’s wrist and pulled his hand off the knob and towards him.

“No, show me now.” Kakashi looked into Gai’s confused face. “I said it was fine, didn’t I? Don’t back out of your own challenge.” He said sternly. Gai blinked a few times, but saw the sureness in Kakashi’s eye, and smiled his classic Nice Guy smile. He reached for the mask, silently asking if it was okay to remove it. Kakashi sighed and nodded, letting Gai’s fingers pinch the fabric and pull it down slowly, the reveal a big deal to the youthful man. He gasped. Kakashi was beautiful, more so than he ever dreamed. He’s fallen in love all over again. “What?” Kakashi asked impatiently as Gai continued to stare.

“Why would you cover such a handsome face?” Gai brushed his fingertips down that soft jawline. Not expecting the Sharingan user to answer, he came closer, stroking Kakashi’s cheek and then threading his fingers through silvery strands of hair. His other hand wrapped gently around Kakashi’s small waist, pressing himself closer to the slightly shorter man.

Kakashi let out the tiniest gasp when he smelled Gai’s arousal. It smelled so differently than anyone else’s, as if love truly made a difference in the scent. Black eyes twinkled as they stared down at him, his expression serious as he leaned down, brushing his thick lips experimentally against Kakashi’s before claiming them in a hot, melting kiss. It was near perfect; their heads were tilted at the perfect angle, their lips completely sealed together, full of warmth and want, all this kiss needed was… “Mmph…” the Copy Ninja moaned as a thick tongue slipped past his lips and teeth to meet with his own, their tongues slowly sliding against each other’s and exploring each other’s mouths.

Kakashi wasn’t used to this. When he went to the brothels, he always requested the sessions to be hard and fast. If there was any kissing, it’d be more like biting, just animalistic clashings of the mouth. He never knew kissing could really be like this, like how it was described in the Icha Icha books; he thought it was just fiction. Gai’s big fingers felt like they were trying to feel and count every single strand of hair on his head, while the arm around his waist gently massaged his lower back, trying to get him relaxed and aroused, and it was working. Gai tilted his head more and pressed his tongue further into Kakashi’s mouth, the kiss getting deeper and more heated. The white-haired man’s reaction was to dig his fingers into the green spandex, pulling Gai closer, if it was possible. Gai moaned in Kakashi’s mouth and took his hand out of thick silver hair to wrap around his back, getting closer still. But Gai wanted to end the kiss on a high note, not wanting the pace to pick up any faster. He pulled his mouth away leaving Kakashi’s swollen and gasping for air.

“Kakashi…” The Beast was panting too, as he took Kakashi’s hand and led him to the futon, the trip feeling longer than it was. The former ANBU was still out of it as they reached the futon, coming to as Gai lifted his masked top up over his head. Gai pulled out of his top too, the material hanging around his waist. Kakashi helped himself onto the mattress, propping up on his elbows, all the while staring at the youthful man’s tanned physique. “Listen to me, Kakashi…” Gai crawled over the white-haired man like a tiger, meeting his eye again. “I’m not going to fuck you like those prostitutes do. I’m going to make love to you, so don’t expect any less of me.” He sealed his statement with another passionate kiss. Kakashi was wide-eyed yet again after hearing Gai say ‘fuck’ for the first time. But he totally forgot that when Gai’s lips moved to his jaw, his earlobe, and behind the earlobe, while large, calloused hands felt soft, pale flesh all over, carefully mapping each muscle, each curve, each dip and each scar to his memory.

“Nngh…” Kakashi groaned as he felt Gai nibble his throat, leaving marks for sure. He slid off of his elbows and tried to relax, still not used to such gentle treatment, such attention… he let out another embarrassing moan when hot lips sucked on his Adam’s Apple and strong arms lifted his up over his head, roughed fingers curling with his briefly until sliding down his arms, slowly going over each throbbing pulse point. He bit his lip, not wanting any more sounds to escape as Gai slid his tongue along the crook of his neck.

“Don’t, Kakashi. You hold yourself back enough. Let it all go tonight.” Gai said gently, kissing and biting the soft skin over the Copy Ninja’s triceps.

“Aah…!” Whoa, that was something Kakashi never read in his books. It tickled and yet it was strangely erotic. Where did Gai learn that? Maybe Kakashi was wrong in assuming he was a virgin. Actually right now, he felt like the virgin. Gai was making him let out such ridiculous sounds, and Kakashi’s skin squirmed under his touch and… he just now noticed the near complete erection he had, and it was painfully pressing against the inside of his shorts. He usually doesn’t get this hard until he’s being sucked off. How was Gai doing this?

The Blue Beast kissed Kakashi’s hardened nipples very delicately, the tips of his index fingers circling them after as he went lower with his mouth, sucking on surprisingly sensitive flesh and leaving marks in his wake. Kakashi enjoyed it, but he needed more, his hard-on aching to be touched. As if he read his mind, Gai slipped his thumbs into the hem of Kakashi’s shorts and underwear and pulled them off, his erection springing free. Gai put his big hand around it, stroking it slowly. “Ah!” Kakashi felt Gai’s searing hand and couldn’t wait for the even hotter mouth to follow, but instead felt lips and teeth on his shaking thighs. “D-Dammit…” It’s not like it didn’t feel good; in fact, it felt too good, and he didn’t want to come already. Gai looked up at him curiously. “I thought… you said you were going to make love to me, not torture me.” Kakashi jerked his hips forward, hoping Gai got the hint. The youthful man smiled.

“Right.” He said simply before putting his lips on the shaft, the contact burning and fierce.

“Fuck!” Kakashi threw his head back onto the pillow, fighting to not ejaculate too soon. The kisses trailed higher till he felt them encircle the head, and press down slowly until he was completely in Gai’s mouth. The Beast had no gag reflex. “Gai…” Kakashi cried out the man’s name for the first time, and it gave Gai extra confidence to continue. He sucked Kakashi slowly but very thoroughly, using his tongue and tightening his lips when he got back to the top. The former ANBU dared to look down, seeing the thick-browed man move up and down on his member and the intense concentration he was showing. Kakashi has been blown by countless men, but he was never as turned on by the sight and the feeling as he was this time. But why was it so different, so much better? Those other men are more experienced. Gai didn’t seem to be doing anything that amazing or even vulgar, but it was the way he was doing it, with as much effort as he puts in everything that he does; an effort for Kakashi and Kakashi alone. And the look in Gai’s eyes as he gazed up at the white-haired man; it was the prostitutes’ _job_ to please him, but for Gai, it was a _privilege_ … “AAH!” He came when Gai leaned down to lick his testicles, and the fluid splashed over his stomach. The youthful man marveled at the sight of the man he loved in total bliss because of him, with the proof there on his abdomen.

“H-Hang on…” Gai wasn’t going to last much longer himself. He got up and went to his vest on the chair, fishing through it quickly.

“You actually… brought lube?” Kakashi asked between pants.

“Of course.” He finally found the bottle and came back to the futon. “The last thing I want to do his hurt you, Rival.” He began pulling his spandex suit all the way off.

“Yeah, you…” Kakashi was going to say something witty until he saw Gai’s surprisingly large erection. He was so surprised that he opened his Sharingan eye unknowingly, both eyes wide. He guessed Gai was a late bloomer in more ways than one.

“Is something wrong?” Gai thought they were going to be attacked.

“No, it’s just that, well…” The Copy Ninja felt his face flush, something that doesn’t happen often. “It doesn’t… look like an acorn… anymore.” He said quietly.

“Oh, that.” Gai looked down at himself, painfully remembering how small it was. “But don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He squeezed lube onto his fingers.

“That’s not what I’m… mmm…!” Kakashi shut up when he felt Gai’s thick finger enter him steadily. He wasn’t worried about being physically hurt by the bigger man. He’s always had rough and fast sex, so this gentle treatment of his body was certainly nothing to concern himself with. It was his heart he was worried about. Since his body was being cared for and worshipped, it made his mind go crazy instead with all these feelings Gai was giving him. And just the _look_ Gai was giving him, full of feeling, full of love… it made Kakashi’s heart hurt, but not in a bad way. It was still scary. Another finger entered him and he let out a small cry. Gai leaned forward to kiss Kakashi’s body like earlier, curling his fingers up inside him. _“Fuck!”_ The white-haired man arched his back up off the mattress, amazed that Gai found his prostate already. “H-How did you…?”

“So, that was it, huh?” Gai smirked, kissing the skin over Kakashi’s wildly beating heart. The youthful man was full of surprises, that was for sure. He pressed that spot again, making Kakashi fully erect.

“No, Gai… not again, not yet…” Kakashi hissed, subtly telling Gai he wanted something else of his hitting his sweet spot.

“Are you ready then, Kakashi?” The Beast scissored his fingers inside.

“Goddammit Gai…” The former ANBU looked into passionate black eyes which nearly left him speechless, only to croak out a simple “Yes.”

“Yosh.” Gai smiled, sitting up and squirting out more lube and putting it on his rock hard member. Then, he put an arm around one of the smaller man’s knees while gently rubbing his cock at the awaiting entrance. The head slipped in, and they both groaned in pleasure. Kakashi was tight, way tighter than Gai was led to believe. Even though Gai was very thick, there was no pain for the Copy Ninja. “Kakashi…” Gai’s voice was gravelly. He pressed in further until he met resistance.

“Nnnnh…” Kakashi needed a few seconds to adjust. The Blue Beast took this time to put his hands on Kakashi’s hips, massaging them gently. This relaxed him, and Gai slid in more and more until he was fully seated. Kakashi let out a long, deep groan while Gai panted heavily, leaning forward and tenderly kissing the beautiful man’s cheek.

“Remember why I’m doing this, Kakashi.” Gai said in his ear. “I love you. I always have and always will. I know you don’t love me yet, or you may never love me, but still…” He looked into mismatched eyes, the Sharingan seeming to try and see his very soul. “Thank you for letting me show you.”

“Gai… aangh…!” Kakashi was silenced again when Gai started moving, each hip thrust so full of purpose, wanting to feel all of him from the inside. The Beast wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s lower back, thrusting deeper than before, but still keeping it a slow pace. “Oh _fuck_ … Gai…” The former ANBU never felt so good. His barriers felt like they were breaking, like he was allowed to be vulnerable and just go with the flow with this man who loved him. In the brothel, he had to pretend to be someone else, hide his face even more than usual with a jutsu to change his appearance; but he was totally unmasked here, and Gai could see everything without judging him. “AAH! Hah…!” He seized up when Gai struck his prostate, reaching up and digging his nails into broad, tan shoulders.

“AH! Ka…Kakashi…” Gai hissed and paused his movements, squeezing his eyes shut when Kakashi tightened around him and scratched his nails down his arms.

“Gai, don’t fucking stop again.” Kakashi ordered, relaxing a bit and pushing his hips into the youthful man’s. “And go faster. Please, Gai…” Gai grunted in reply and kissed Kakashi while moving his hips at a faster pace, holding onto each other for dear life. Kakashi was no longer thinking of anything else: not the prostitutes, not his deceased family and friends, not their dangerous occupations which could mean the end of all of this. He wasn’t thinking at all actually, he was just feeling: feeling Gai’s strong arms hold him, feeling Gai’s lips on his, feeling Gai’s huge cock inside him and hitting his prostate every time… “Oh god… fuck… _Gai_ …!” He felt his orgasm coming, heat whirling in his stomach… Gai reached down and roughly stroked his dick, and that was it. “GAI!” He came hard, the fluid shooting up between them. The bliss of the orgasm seemed to last longer with Gai than it did with anyone else.

“Kakashi… _nngh_ …!” Gai released inside his rival, his whole body shuddering as he did. He collapsed on top of Kakashi, the two of them breathing heavily and feeling their heartbeats pound against each other’s chests. “Oops… sorry…” After his breathing returned to normal, he apologized for relaxing on top of the white-haired man, and also for coming inside him. He pushed himself up and slid out of Kakashi carefully, and Kakashi groaned, feeling the semen flow out of him. He was glad there were tissues nearby so he could grab some and clean up the mess.

“What… the hell… are you sorry for?” The former ANBU was slower to catch his breath than the youthful man, besides the fact that he was exhausted and post-coitally giddy, something that usually doesn’t happen to him.

“So, it was good?” Gai asked while wiping up the fluids.

“Fuck yes.” Kakashi unconsciously curled up beside his bedmate. Gai was surprised, but wrapped an arm around his rival anyway, taking it as an invitation to stay the night.

“I’m happy that it was, my Rival.” The Blue Beast kissed the already asleep Copy Ninja on his temple. “Goodnight.”

:::

Kakashi woke up from probably the best sleep he’s had in years, even though it was only three hours long. He felt wonderful warmth next to him and looked up, seeing Gai smiling down at him. Then Kakashi remembered everything that happened last night, the flashbacks hitting him like a tsunami. “Good morning, Kakashi!” Gai was chipper as always, his teeth glistening in the sunlight.

“Morning.” Kakashi groaned when the youthful man’s big voice hit his eardrums. “How long have you been up?” He noticed they were cuddled together, and his face flushed pink.

“Only a few minutes.” Gai answered. “I didn’t want to wake you, but now if you’ll excuse me, it’s time for my morning stretches!”

“Don’t let me stop you, but please, indoor voices, Gai.” The white-haired man said flatly, letting go of Gai so he could get up.

“Yosh, Rival.” Gai said only slightly quieter, putting his spandex on and spreading himself out on the floor, doing really complicated stretches after just waking up. Kakashi just rolled his eyes. Right now, this situation seemed normal, as if they’d woken up next to each other many times before. But Kakashi shook his head and sat up, trying to get back to reality. Or, whatever reality was left. He felt so different now, lighter, _happier_ … and was it all thanks to his ‘Eternal Rival’? All thanks to his love-making? Where had Maito Gai been all his life?

Then he realized – and very painfully – that Gai had _always_ been there: always inviting him out to eat, always challenging him, always the bright light in his depressive state. All those times, he just ignored Gai, or just physically went along with the challenges, not really seeing how Gai felt about him, even though it seemed so clear now… and the only way Gai could finally get through to him was to have sex, no, make love to him. Kakashi was embarrassed, and ashamed. He had turned into that much of a whore that sex was the only way to get through to him. This man loves him, and Kakashi felt like an idiot for not realizing just how much until after their night together.

“So, about last night…” Kakashi began, while Gai froze and looked over at him nervously. “You win.” He said, smiling genuinely. The youthful man stopped stretching and came to sit in front of his friend, mesmerized by the smile he has never seen fully because of the mask. “You don’t have to get yourself arrested by running naked laps around the village.”

“Ka-Kakashi…” Gai let out some manly tears, so happy that he was able to please the man he loved.

“You never told me what you wanted if you won.” Though the Copy Ninja already had an idea…

“Oh, well…” Gai looked away, scratching his head awkwardly. “What I wanted… was for you to never go back to those brothels again. If you ever had urges, I wanted you to come to me, so I can take care of them for you.” He looked back at the former ANBU, not able to read his face. “But as I said, I won’t force you. I never wanted to force my feelings on you, and I know you don’t love me…” Kakashi put a finger on Gai’s lips to shut him up.

“I won’t take advantage of you, either.” Kakashi understood what Gai was trying to say. After all, he was thinking something similar moments ago. “So, we need to do this right, yeah?”

“Kakashi, do you mean…?”

“Yes, Gai.” Kakashi didn’t really want to say ‘dating’ or ‘going out’, since he wasn’t sure if that’s what they’d be doing, strictly speaking. “But let’s not tell anyone, alright? And we can still be rivals, mostly so we can go about this as normally as possible.” Gai nodded comically. “But more importantly, I can’t have you running into dangerous situations like an idiot. You need to learn how to be more careful.”

“Right, I will.”

“Just promise me this: that you won’t die for me.” Kakashi never understood why that was a romantic thing to do. It’s the only parts he didn’t like about Icha Icha. “Live for me instead.”

“Kakashi… I promise. To all of it.” Gai did his sincere Nice Guy pose.

“Then you have me, and my promise to not go back to the red light district again.” The white-haired man smiled awkwardly as tears once again streamed down Gai’s face. How did this silly man who was constantly in the ‘Springtime of his Youth’ give him so much pleasure last night? Not to mention how opposite they were. But Kakashi always liked Gai’s enthusiasm and positivity, envied it, almost. He now believed Gai could give some of that ‘power’ to him, let it in and embrace it instead of pushing it away… He believed he could learn to love Gai. “I’m sorry about those things I said the other day. I was clearly wrong.” He blushed. “I gotta know; where did you learn all that? Maybe you’ve been to the district yourself, huh?”

“What?” Gai was confused for a second. “Oh uh, well… actually…” He reddened like a tomato. “I was a virgin until last night, Kakashi. You weren’t completely wrong.” He laughed nervously.

“Wait, what?” The Copy Ninja wasn’t sure he heard right. That, or Gai was fucking with him.

“I kissed a few people before, but that’s about it.” Gai explained. “All I did was search through a few books on the subject.”

“No way.” Kakashi couldn’t believe it. How could a virgin make him feel that good? Is love truly the defining factor in sexual relations? He’d been missing this all these years?

“I’m serious, my Eternal Rival! All I used was my Youthful Passion!” The Blue Beast said. Kakashi was silent. “Was I… really that good?”

 _This man is some kind of sexual genius._ The former ANBU thought, the Sharingan reading Gai’s vitals like crazy.

“Kakashi? Hello?” Gai waved a hand in front of Kakashi’s dumbfounded face. Suddenly, the youthful man was pulled into a hungry kiss, Kakashi’s hands weaving through black hair and devouring thick lips.

 _I’m going to make up for all the time I should have been spending with this youthful moron._ Kakashi admitted to himself. _All those years in the darkness… that’s changing right now, with the help of Maito Gai and my new – possible – students._ He broke the kiss, and leaned in to whisper in Gai’s ear: “Shower with me.” Gai blinked a few times, and then smiled and kissed Kakashi’s neck.

“Yosh, my Eternal Love.”

:::

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, my readers! Guess what I ship now? Lol. Sorry about the shitty title; honestly, I thought of three really good ones but kept this one cuz it fits the most. Been obsessed with Naruto and this pairing (and I pair Rock Lee with me yes I know I’m a sad dumb bitch shut up). I can’t believe that there’s so little of this ship out there; hardly any fics or art (if you know of any good ones, let me know). It makes more sense than KakaIru. Seriously, do they ever even talk? They said hi to each other like once. ONCE. 
> 
> Anyway, I like to call stories like this a ‘Thesis Fic’, because I use the content the anime gives me and then I summarize it while also adding man-sex to the story. I wrote this based on the anime (even the fillers since this takes place right before Kakashi meets Naruto and Co.), headcanons, and other fics that I’ve read. A lot of people have similar ideas about GaiKaka, and I just so happen to agree with them! I mean, come on; these two are straight-up married. I know whoever writes the filler episodes DEFINITELY ships them! If people like this, I’ll write more one-shots like this one! (But don’t hold your breath I can get pretty busy sometimes).
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
